


Lunar

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bagels I couldn’t make up my mind on rating so to be safe teen, Fluff, Gonkillu - Freeform, I haven’t used this tag enough yet 😭, M/M, Summaries eh fuk it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, baloney don’t ask idk why I couldn’t spell it, give Ki love 2021, its cuz life sucks a balogin dick, let me make my trash and eat it, look I’m a trash can and you know what I need to survive I need trash, teeth rotting floof, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: The way Gon tell him he’s beautiful. It’s a stake right to the heart.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Lunar

**Author's Note:**

> Look, there’s just not enough Gonkillu in this stupid fukin world. Listen, if you can’t find the content you want make it.

One could often compare Killua to a doll, small and fragile, beautifully painted, not a blemish across his face. On the surface he's a pretty perfect doll, none seeing the marks marring his skin beneath. One might compare him to a fairy tale princess, skin as white as snow. One might compare him to a vampire, deadly and ghastly looking. One wouldn’t look at his boyfriend and think him the vampire. Not Gon, Gon was the embodiment of stupid, good-looking, stupid, oh wait. Idiot, jock. Better. Sun-kissed skin, muscles looking like he was sculpted by a greek god. They looked at Killua’s extremely thin frame and assumed he lived off blood alone. He sucks it up to gain a complexion, obviously. 

What a bunch of morons. Killua was always placed in two categories. Beautifully ugly, or hideously pretty. The sneers and stares... no one could love someone worthless like him... 

The way Gon tells him he’s beautiful. It’s a stake right to the heart. 

The moonlight drawn in from the window is blocked from Killua’s view, Gon’s larger frame casting a shadow. To Killua Gon is the moonlight himself. Shinning in the dark when Killua needs him most. A light to keep the nightmares away, wrap him in a cool, comforting hug. 

Gon towers over him by a good few feet, Killua having to strain his neck so his striking blue eyes can meet Gon’s amber eyes, specks of red near the center of his iris. A sign he needed blood. 

Something Killua was more than willing to provide. 

A strong hand grasps under his chin, light as a feather as if Killua is made of glass, a light touch pressed against his cheek, long nails scratching ever so lightly, and tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. His hair bathed in moonlight despite being shielded by it. 

“Killua... can I?” 

Killua doesn’t miss the way Gon’s adam’s apple bobs, his fingers shaking...

Killua’s cheeks are painted a pretty shade of crimson, the only sign of blood pumping through his veins, asides from his rosy lips. 

Gon’s eyes dilate, and Killua rolls his, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“You don’t have to ask every-time, idiot! I don’t want to help Zushi lug your stupid ass to the nurse's office!” 

Gon scratches the back of his neck a chuckle rumbling from his chest, heavy and deep, but somewhat childish, making Killua’s heart flutter. 

Gon slowly moves his fingers down trailing them lightly against Killua’s pale neck, tilting his head for better access, dipping down. His teeth graze against the younger's neck, making him shiver, shutting those brilliant blue eyes. 

Searching for the perfect sweet soft of flesh, he digs his canines in one harsh bite. To cause as little pain as possible no matter how Killua was used to it. He drops his other hand around Killua’s thin waist, just in case the younger started to feel lightheaded. 

Suckling the blood lightly, warmth and strength flooding back into his body, as he keeps an attentive eye and ear on Killua, listening to his quiet shuddered breaths, and whimpers. Tugging back when they start to become more labored, blood dripping down his chin. 

“Lulu? Are you okay?”

Gon moves his hand from Killua’s head letting the other grip it weakly, eyelids slowly fluttering open, breathing still ragged, and eyes glazed over. 

The smaller boy shakes his head, concern sparking in Gon’s eyes, although, his muscles make his lips twitch up slightly in a smile. Killua would usually play it off... so for him to even so much as make a gesture, it must’ve been the twenty thousand roses he left at Killua’s apartment! Although... at the time Killua had called him in a rage about how he couldn’t even get into the bathroom... 

Gon sweeps Killua up easily, hooking an arm under his legs, the other resting near his shoulder. 

Killua yelps, grasping at Gon’s thin t-shirt, a mumble of protest falling from his lips, weakly. 

“Hey. It’s okay, let this idiot take care of you, okay?” 

Reluctantly Killua sinks into Gon’s large warm frame, relaxing. A breathy whisper stuck in his throat untangled. 

“You... won’t... collapse in the gym now, right? I feel bad for Zushi...” 

Gon’s chest vibrates, Killua’s eyes slowly starting to slip closed, as if it’s a lullaby... 

“I won’t.” 

Gon doesn’t speak further letting Killua rest, dipping his head down, and raising his boyfriend, so he can lightly kiss his forehead, smiling fondly. 

All the ways he told Killua he was beautiful without saying a word.

**Author's Note:**

> I must be a masochist or smth. Maybe I should just move to wattpad full-time. I if no one cares there’s not much point. At the moment I’m giving it a few more stories, if my audience isn’t here they aren’t. Then based on that decision do I delete all the shit here or not? I’d ofc! Still post here if I had people who supported me here, but people move on, they have lives, ect! I’m mainly doing it for Luna and cuz this is the big place all authors post. But I’ve seen Gonkillu stories on this site they don’t do well. We get hate and scorned. I’m scared to post. I’ll never forgot the people who once supported me here ofc. I’m eternally grateful for those times, but I don’t think I’m welcome here, not anymore.
> 
> So, naturally, imma make one of the potential last posts here this completely random trash, uhhh... look you don’t argue with the brain when it gives you an idea. I need this trash. I haven’t been this happy since the last time I wrote.
> 
> Soft Gonkillu soft Gonkillu! Soft Gonkillu! Fuk depression feelings who gives a fuk if no one likes me here, I just really love Gonkillu! Gon being super big and seemingly rough, but he’s super sweet to Ki! And gentle! 
> 
> I mean if I’m going out I might as well say fuk it do what I want. Switching povs no warning? Wait. I always do that oops, me and my trash. Me making more nicknames for Ki? Yes. Lulu. Take Lua one commonly used, take Kiki one commonly used and wham bam thank you ma’am. Authors note longer than the fic. Yeah also just me. Rip.


End file.
